Henry Boyd
Henry "Hank" Boyd was a Major part of the Stargate Command and commanding officer of SG-10. He has been trapped, then torn apart on P3W-451 in 1998, when one of the suns went nova and became a black hole. Biography According to his close friend Colonel Jack O'Neill, Boyd was a smart officer, a little bit like Captain Samantha Carter. Under O'Neill's personal recommendation, he has been put in charge of the SG-10 team in 1998 when it was created. P3W-451 was one of his first assignments and he discovered that the locals were somehow extinct not long ago. They came back to investigate the reason (SG1: "A Matter of Time"). Character's evolution "A Matter of Time" (1998) On the surface of the planet, four panicked people are running in a desert sand, but their steps seem to be in slow motion. Major Henry Boyd is urging his SG-10 teammates, but his voice is slowed as well. He grabs Captain Watts, who fell on the sand, and order hims to dial Earth on the Dial Home Device located after the top of the hill. They eventually reach the DHD, and Watts starts dialing Earth, but tells the team that they won't make it. Boyd encourages the team that they will make it and turns over to see what's behind him. When Stargate Command manage to send a MALP on the planet, they eventually discover that Boyd and his team are scared, but they have to enlarge the camera focus and find a newly formed black hole. The camera image seems still. Boyd's frozen face is seen on the computer screens until the SGC manage to deactivate the wormhole with a bomb used to cause an energy surge. Notes * One doesn't know if Boyd is part of the US Air Force. He is a close friend of Jack O'Neill but the script doesn't precise his army corp. Teal'c tells O'Neill that the latter trained him (Boyd) well. This statement would tell that Boyd was "indeed" part of the USAF but not 100% certain. * Even if the time distortion shows Boyd alive on the SGC computer screen the very moment the wormhole deactivates, Boyd is already deceased like his SG-10 teammates as the Earth Stargate's iris itself has been torn apart, sucked into the wormhole because of the attraction, concurring with the assertion of Captain Samantha Carter (Their bodies will be pulled apart by increasing tidal forces.) All these statements conclude to a doubtless death for all of them as a logical deduction. * Boyd has been called "Hank" by Jack O'Neill. * According the the Fandemonium novel The Cost of Honor, SG-1, using an Ancient anti-gravity shield, managed to rescue the SG-10 team five years later. However, as the novels, comics, RPG's, etc. are not considered as part of the Stargate canon on this wiki, this assertion does not take place here. * In the episode "In the line of duty" (S02E02), General George Hammond assigns SG-10, 11 and 12 to find location in coordination with Dr. Daniel Jackson in the hope to relocate and secure the Nasyan refugees. Yet one cannot say for sure if Boyd was already part of this mission. Behind the scenes * Kurt Max Runte, Boyd's portrayer, will later play Colonel Kirkland in the Stargate SG-1 Season 7 episode "Lost City", Part 2. Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-03-07-20h58m52s924.png|Through the control room's monitor, SG-10 is looking at a newly formed black hole (SG1: "A Matter of Time"). Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Stargate MGM Category:SG-10